I have never
by sailormoon1982
Summary: Gene Alex and their friends play a game of I have never.


I have never

Gene Alex and their friends play a game of I have never. This based on episode of army wives when the 4 women and 1 man played the game at the bar. I don't own ashes to ashes or life on mars BBC and Kudos dose I'm not making any money from this story . This is just for fun, this story is very a/u. Gene/Alex, Sam/Annie, Chris/Shaz and Ray/Maya. Just to let everyone know this is going to be set in 2010. I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. This was beta emmylou1983 you rock

Alex, Gene and their friends play a game of I have never at Luigis. Set in 2010 Gene/Alex, Sam/Annie, Chris/Shaz and Ray/Maya

All was quiet at Luigi's, for once, as most of CID was at another bar or club. One table that had a lot of life to it sat four couples who looked to be deep conversation. "

Anyone what to play a game?" asked Maya as she looked at all her friends/co-workers.

"What kind of game?" asked Annie?

"Something dirty?" asked Chris with a smile which earned a what the fuck look from everyone at the table.

"No you dirty minded fool this is an adult game in a way it is called I have never and the rules are we each tell something that we have never done and if you have done what was said you take a drink" Stated Maya.

"Well then let's get started" said Alex as she looked at everyone.

"Ok I will go first I have never had sex in the backseat of a car." said Maya with a smile as she looked at Ray.

Everyone looked as both Gene and Alex took a drink.

"Oh looks like our two Hunts have been very bad in the back of the Quattro." Said Sam who made everyone laughs,

"So what me and Gene are both adults and married, it is very normal for married couples to want to spice up their sex lives" said Alex.

"Bolly what did I tell you about using your posh words "?

"Not to do it in front you Gene" said Alex wiggling her fingers to make her point.

"What did I just said about your fingers" said Gene.

"Can we please get back to game as it is my turn now I have never got sick on Maya or any one of my dates" said Ray.

Chris gave Ray a I hate you look as he took a drink.

"I have never had read the Harry Potter books sorry Shaz they are just to long the movies are better" said Chris.

"That is best you can come up with everyone looked as Shaz and Alex who read the books to molly took a drink.

" My turn I have never had sex with more then two people in my life the first being a guy I dated as a teenager and Chris" said Shaz. Everyone at the table took drink to that one.

"I have never watched an adult movie with Sam but I want to." said Annie with a blush. All men and Alex and Maya took drink.

"I have never gotten drunk and broke someone's window, not that I have not wanted to" said Sam.

"Oh that was one time and it was my own window thank you very much" said Gene as he was the only one at the table to drink.  
"I have never had sex on the kitchen table, the counter tops yes but the table no" said Alex with a sexy smile at Gene. Nobody at the table took a drink which shocked them.

"Well then since Molly and Gene Junior are at me mum's house this weekend we are going to have to do something about that."

"Hey too much info over here" cried everyone.

"Then stop listening my turn now, I have never gone into a dream world and made everyone at this table to be in two different times and act some what different" stated Gene as both Alex and Sam smile at everyone and took a drink.

"I think we have been getting going Luigi looks like he wants us to leave."

Everyone left to go home the wheels in their heads turned. As Ray and Maya drove home he pulled off on to a dead end road.

"Why are we stopping" she asked "well since you and I have never had sex in the car and am very randy let's do it."

"Ok" they both got into the back seat and torn each other clothes off. Later after they where both rested Ray drove home both with smiles on there faces.

When Chris and Shaz got home she went into their room and got out Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone

"Here you go you can start by reading the first one and when you're done we can talk about it" she stated.

"Ah Shaz" moaned Chris.

At home Sam and Annie both where getting ready for bed

"So what you said tonight do you really want to watch one with me?" asked Sam.

"Yes I do" said Annie

"Ok how about now "

"Sure"

Sam went and got one of his movies out and put in the DVD player and got into bed as the movie play both of them got more into each other than the movie. They look into each other eyes and kissed Sam got on top of her where his hands began to wander over her body.

As his fingers touched her skin, he heard soft moans of desire coming from the back of her throat. His lips left hers only to begin kissing her delicate neck.

"Oh Sam." moaned Annie.

"I love you." whispered Sam as he began kissing down her neck. Annie gasped as his mouth found one of her breasts and his left hand found the other. Meanwhile, his right hand was moving down her body toward her center, which was getting wetter by the second.

Sam pulls the blankets over them and they both feel asleep.

All the way Alex kept on brushing her hand on Gene's legs once they reached their house they pushed the door open and kissed.

"You talking about wanting to do it on the table got me so hot that I could not want to get you so I could make that wish of your come true." said Gene as he moved Alex over to the kitchen.

Once they got to the table they undress very quickly. He pushed her down onto the table and leaned down and kissed her lips, forcing his tongue to dance with hers. She quickly spread her legs. Because of this action, Gene knew she was impatient and needing him so badly, but he decided to wait and torture her slowly. Finally Gene moved off her so she could get off the table. As they picked up their clothes Gene spoke

"You do realize bolly that I'm not going to be able to look or eat at our table the same way again right." Same here Gene same here" said Alex as they both went up to their room.

The end


End file.
